Sweet Revenge
by kelles
Summary: AN AU set after volume 5. Rip van Winkle had previously hurt and humiliated Integra. Integral gets to see Alucard exact her revenge and delivers some of her own. Very dark Integra. Rate PG13 for violence & character death. ONE SHOT. [C]


* * *

**AN**: This is an AU set during volume 5 in the manga. It is a sequel of some sorts to **Dark Violation** which is on AdultFanfictionnet. In Dark Violation, Rip Van Winkle forced herself on Integral (sexually). Integral vowed revenge. In this story, she gets it. The story starts out at a secret hideaway that Sir Pennewood has taken Integral and Walter too.

* * *

Integral Hellsing sat in the empty room taking a break from the chaos. Sir Penwood was in the other room arguing with some of his men. Her mind drifted to the vampire who would end up ending this war - Alucard. She wondered how he was making out on the ship and she hoped he was making the other vampire suffer. That vampire, Rip Van Winkle, had certainly made her put her through hell. She had invaded her home when Alucard and Seras had been away on a mission. The vile beast had violated her body. Now – Alucard would violate her body and she would die a most painful death. Integral's only regret was that she couldn't be there to witness it. Seconds after the thought entered her mind, Integral felt an intense jolt of pain in her head. _What in the bloody hell was that?_ Integral blinked and when her eyes opened, she was not in the secret hideaway any longer. **The Hellsing leader was on a boat.**

Integral was confused as hell, wondering how she ended up on a ship in the middle of the ocean. She looked around and finally spotted her Servant. He was reveling in pain, death, and destruction, of course. It was then that she knew. Integral was not really here. It was Alucard's dark powers. He had somehow put her **mind** here, so she could witness his revenge on Rip Van Winkle. _Alucard has outdone himself this time. He certainly knows how to please his Master._

Alucard felt his Master's presence and smiled. It was all going as planned. "Hello, Integral. Did you come to watch me take out the trash?"

"Yes, Alucard. Thank you for bringing me here. I shall enjoy watching that bitch suffer."

"All in good time, Master. First I have to destroy the other riff-raff. Enjoy the show."

As Integral watched Alucard slaughter and consume the less vampires on board the boat she became aroused. The British Knight did not know why, nor did she care. Something about her Servant's massive power was just so damn exciting. She watched as the vampires were destroyed one by one.

Finally Integral saw her. Rip Van Winkle. She was not so cocky now – as she was on that night. The vampire seemed to be trembling just at the sight of Alucard. Integral chuckled. _Just wait until he attacks you. This is nothing compared to what you will feel then._ Integral watched as Rip tried shooting at her servant only to see him regenerate. Then, watching Alucard destroy her became even more fun.

Integral grinned as Alucard impale the vampire with her own gun. She watched as Alucard feasted on the idiot's blood and saw the expression of terror in her eyes. Integral started laughing as she saw her servant violate Rip's body with his dark shadows. This was indeed fun for the leader of Hellsing. Integral saw the pain in the vampire's eyes and she fnally had her justice. The bitch had paid for violating her and would never do it again. Before Rip vanished in the dark night, Alucard called his Master over.

"Master, is there anything you would like to do to her."

An evil smile formed on Integral lips. What wouldn't she like to do to her? How many ways could she make her feel pain in the last moments of her undead life? Integral was enjoying how the vampire looked at her, with fear overflowing in her eyes, trembling uncontrollably. "Yes, Alucasrd. Take the gun out."

Alucard grinned, enjoying this moment. _Integral is losing her soul. When this war is over she won't have any left._ He pulled out the long shot-gun and handed it to his Master.

Integral grabbed the gun in her hands and pushed it with all her strength through Rip's heart. She smiled when she heard Rip cry from the pain. Integral laughed when the vampire's blood splattered on her arms, hands, and chest. Revenge was just too sweet.

It was a knock on the door that woke her up. Walter needed her to come out to settle a dispute. All hell was breaking loose and he told her to be ready to leave. . As Integral got up , she couldn't help but notice the dried up blood all over her hands and arms. Integral grinned. For a second she thought it had only been a dream. That was not the case at all. She had somehow been on that boat and taken her revenge on the vampire that had made her feel so damn weak.


End file.
